Adventurer: A God's Grace
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: All around Orario, rumors of an upcoming festival have spread. In a battle of blood, what secrets are hidden behind the Representatives of the Familias: Loki, Zeus and Eris? Will a bond be enough to defeat the darkness that crawls? What is the true meaning behind the festival that feeds on hate?
1. Prologue: A God's Blessing

**A Danmachi Fanfiction**

 **Adventurer: A God's Grace**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

 **Summary:** All around Orario, rumors of an upcoming festival have spread. In a battle of blood, what secrets are hidden behind the Representatives of the Familias: Loki, Zeus and Eris? Will a bond be enough to defeat the darkness that crawls? What is the true meaning behind the festival that feeds on hate?

* * *

 **Prologue:** A God's Blessing

His white colored hair and red eyes, much like that of a rabbit, were enough to tell him apart from all other adventurers. Yet, no matter to whose God he asked the Grace of, none would accept him in their [Familia]. Was it because he was a rookie? Or was it because he looked so weak?

The sun had started to set, and yet the boy met no luck. He knew he was weak, compared to other top adventurers. Yet, they were weak at the start too, right?

The famous Familias are already saturated with numerous members, and the small and medium-sized Familias would always select those people with some experience in battle or other occupations first compared to him, who had just came from a rural village and did not know anything and even required care from others. He, who received many cold shoulders, eventually received an invitation from Kami-sama [Hestia] and did not hesitate to follow her.

"Hey, boy!" a feminine voice called for his attention. The white haired boy looked up, but saw no one. "What is your name, boy?" the voice asked, and this time he looked down. Before him stood a girl.

"Bell..." he murmured, and the girl, who looked younger than him, blinked. "Bel Cranel!" he repeated himself. "That's my name."

"Well then, Bell..." the girl looked him straight in the eye. "You seem to be in need of a Familia." she added. "Then you can come and join mine! My name is Hestia, Goddess of-"

Bell didn't care to know the Goddess of whatever she was. The boy was overly glad that he literally jumped at the shorter person. "Oh, thank you, Goddess-sama!"

Und thus, the Goddess Hestia was to give her new 'Child' her [Grace] or [Falna].

Doing so, Bell would also be one step closer to his dream.

Was it wrong to hope to have a fated encounter in a dungeon?

He was about to find that out.

The following day, the boy entered the Dungeon... The seemingly infinite dungeon with many and many floors. Inside there are a variety of heinous monsters. Bell, together with those adventurers seeking fame and fortune and risking their own lives, registered his own name at the guild, and then began to adventure. With a sword in hand and swiftly emerge abruptly. Then in the end, Bell would have an encounter with a girl that has been attacked by those monsters.

Endless Screams. The monster's savage roars. Just in the nick of time, suddenly the sound of a swift and sharp sword, piercing through the air, would emerge.

The monster was defeated. What was left was the beautiful girl remaining seated on the ground, while the Rabbit-boy stand gloriously.

Her cheeks would be slightly dyed red, and in those beautiful, tearful eyes, what was projected was only Bell's appearance. A faint love will awaken in her heart.

 _(At times I would talk to the cute shop personnel in a restaurant about my adventures that day, forming a closer relationship.)_

 _(At times I would protect a female elf from savage adventurers.)_

 _(At times I would also lend assistance to the Amazon warriors when they were in trouble, forming a party together to adventure.)_

 _(At times I would get too close towards a girl,and the other girls that witnessed it would be jealous.)_

 _(At times At times At times At times…)_

 ** _SWISH!_**

Another Goblin was beheaded. Bell Cranel, the new adventurer, slashed and dodged inside the first floor of the Dungeon. Revers-gripping his knife, he put all of his weight to the strike, cutting a Kobold in half. Bell ducked, avoiding an incoming bite from another Kobold, stabbing it on its belly while it was still above him.

With a little more work, Bell would make it to lower floors, and there would be the place where he would have his fated encounter.

This was a completely normal way of thinking for a male child, who grew up aspiring towards the heroic adventure. Wanting to have a closer relationship with cute girls. Wanting to interact with beautiful ladies from a different race. Holding to this somewhat improper, or perhaps immature thoughts. Isn't this a normal personality for a young male?

"Aah!" Bell slashed at another Goblin, using the now-dead monster to slam it at a fellow Goblin. A group made of more Goblins approached him, leaving no openings around Bell. Thus, the rookie adventurer spun.

His knife pierced through every Goblin's neck and/or chest, making him the winner. Bell grinned, picking up the dropped crystals and making his way to the second floor.

The second he took a step, a Dungeon Lizard emerged from seemingly nowhere. Bell was caught off guard, yet he was able to cut through the lizards skin and straight for its [Crystal], the core of every monster.

Fifteen days from that moment, when Bell decided he was ready for the fifth floor, he was going to find the answer to the question that had been on his mind for years.

 _(Can't I have an encounter in the dungeon, correction, search for a harem, is this really wrong?)_

Conclusion:

 _(I was completely wrong!)_

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Guess this is the result for an adventurer like him who is holding such improper and immature thoughts. Bell, was about to die. To be more precise, Bell was currently being chased by a monster with a human body and a bull's head, a "Minotaur". This monster was completely immune to his attacks. Bell entered a dead end, stopping his running right at death's door.

 _(So this is my fate for being obsessed with such a shallow delusion, becoming a monster's food, I am such a fool.)_

 _(I am such a fool for expecting a fateful encounter.)_

The idea of becoming rich and getting a crowd of wives and concubines was naturally just a dream. At the instant when Bell first began to prepare and search for an encounter in the dungeon where numerous people die daily, he was already finished.

 _(Ah, I really want to go back! Go back to the time and punch the me, who had just become of age and was signing the registration document with sparking eyes at the guild. Ah…! I'm dead.)_

His teeth constantly chattered, tears also flowed down in torrents. His own skin could completely feel the deep and heavy breath exuded from the Minotaur. Raising his white-haired-head and staring at the muscular body that was one to two times larger. As if Bell completely gave up, his face expressed a completely disgusting slight smile.

—In the end, he did not have an encounter with a girl.

However, in the next instant, a line passed through the monster's body.

"Eeeh?"

"Vuo!"

Those were the dumb sounds issued by him and the Minotaur. The flowing line did not just pass through the body, it also ran through the thick chest, hoof, then the upper wrist, thighs, lower body, shoulders and finally ran to the next, all in one go. At the end, Bell could only see a silver light.

The result was, the monster instantly turned into pieces of meat.

"Gubuh?!Vuaaaaaaaah…" Painful screams echoed throughout the room before its death.

Following the carved lines, the Minotaur's body also fell down in parts. Along with the blood spraying out, the dark red liquid gushed out, it completely collapsed in the next moment. A large amount of blood spattered onto Bell's body, as if he had taken a shower, completely frozen stiff.

"Are you alright"? What came after the bull-headed monster was a girl that could have been mistaken for a goddess. Her slender body was wrapped in blue lightweight armor. The flexible limbs, that extended out from her clothes, were also dazzlingly beautiful. Wearing an emblem on her silver breastplate, and the same colored gloves and accessories also bore an emblem. Blood was trickling down from the tip of her sword that was pointing to the ground. Her blond hair extended straight down to her shoulders, it held a shine that would not lose to a large amount of golden treasures. The color of her eyes, that looked at me, was also golden.

 _(…)_

—A blonde swordsman wrapped in blue equipment with golden eyes.

Every adventurer in Orario knew who the new person was. It was a top adventurer belonging to the Loki FamiliaAmong the humans, no, even among the females of all the races, she would be considered to be one of the strongest as a Level 5.

Sword Princess: Ais Wallenstein.

"Excuse me….are you alright?"

He was not alright.

He was not alright at all.

His heart that was currently constantly jumping, as if it was about to shatter, cheeks dyed red, and the tearful eyes that were projecting the figure of the other party, a faint…no, a strong love was awakening. His wild ideas became real, but the roles were reversed. At that moment, she had stolen Bell's heart. Was asking for a chance encounter in the dungeon wrong?

Re-conclusion:

 _(I was definitely not wrong.)_

* * *

 **[Back at Bell's home]**

"The Upgrade is done, Bell-kun." Lady Hestia said, removing herself from his back and handing his a piece of paper, his stats written on it.

"Hestia-sama..." Bell looked between his stats and his Goddess. "Are you sure you copied these right?"

Hestia looked at him shocked. "Are you doubting me? A Goddess?" she pouted, something Bell found cute.

 **[Bell Cranel, Hestia's Familia]**

Lv. 1

Strength: I 77 — I 82

Endurance: I 13

Dexterity: I 93 — I 96

Agility: H 148 — H 172

Magic: I 0

* * *

 ** _SWISH! WOOSH!_**

Another monster was beheaded by a giant sword. Two Bugbears lunged at the adventurer, but a silver blade passed through the both of them.

"I could have handled them, Ais." the adventurer pouted, resting her giant double-sword weapon on her shoulder. The fellow adventurer didn't answer, but instead, only smiled.

Ais Wallenstein kicked off the ground, slashing at another Bugbear, jumping from it's head to slash at another Firebird. She kicked a Lizardman while falling on top of it.

"Too few monsters!" Tiona complained, swinging her sword at multiple Lizardman. "Isn't this supposed to be the 17th floor? And Ais is just playing around! Leave me some monsters!"

The Sword Princess smiled, swirling through multiple Fireberds, tearing them apart in one blow.

"This is so boring!" another adventurer complained. "After all that we went through with the new monster, this is what they have for us!" Bete added, kicking a random Lygerfang.

"We are heading home, Bete." Finn told him, piercing another Lygerfang with his spear. "Deal with it a bit longer."

 **"[Tempest Awaken]!"** Ais ordered her skill to activate, a swirl of wind surrounding her entirely. Kicking off from the ground, the first class adventurer annihilated all the remaining monsters.

"And here goes the fun!" Bete complained again, deadpanning at the [Sword Princess].

* * *

The Norse Goddess, the prankster Loki, was done upgrading the stats of her favorite child. "Here you go, Ais-tan."

Ais read over the status points written on the paper handed to her, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

 _(It has been 3 years since I made it to level 5... and yet, such little growth...)_

 **[Ais Wallenstein, Loki's Familia]**

Lv. 5

Strength: D 549 — D 555

Endurance: D 540 — D 547

Dexterity: A 823

Agility: A

Magic: S 900

 _(I need more strength! I need to become stronger to reach my ultimate goal. I will have to be the Limit Breaker to my Limits!)_

* * *

Ais curled up in her bed, knees pressed against her chest, arms warped around her shins, head resting on top of her knees...

 _A young child kept running through the dark walls, walls that seemed endless. She kept crying, tears flowing down like torrents, leaving small trails behind her. The girl screamed, her lungs burning in pain._

 _The ground started to shake, heavy breathing feeling the air around her. It seemed as if the breaths emitting from the creatures made the gravity of the place even more heavier._

Ais' teeth grit harshly, her brow twitching.

 _The creature opened its giant jaw at the young girl. Her screams continued to echo inside the dark dungeon. The monster made of bones let out an ear-tearing roar, shaking the ground even more._

Ais stretched her legs, rolling on her bed.

 _"Ahhh!" the young girl screamed again, just as the monster raised it's claw._

 _In a flash, a silver lining appeared in the creature's body. It ran from its right shoulder to its belly. The next second, the monster fell apart on the ground, a man standing behind it, sword positioned as if he was the attacker._

 _"Papa!" the young girl ran to hug the older man's neck, the other picking her up in his arms. "I was so scared!"_

 _"It's okay, Ais." The man said, looking warmly at his daughter. "But remember, I can't always be your hero. I already have your mother after all."_

 _"B-but papa-" young Ais started to say, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes._

 _"Wouldn't it be great if you encountered your own hero?" her father smiled again, wiping the small tears. "One that belongs solely to you?"_

 _The child's cheeks were painted by a light color of red as she grinned at her father..._

Ais' breaths calmed down, teeth freeing themselves from each-other.

 _Before the young child stood a man and a woman. Her parents. The child was grinning widely as the adults smiled down at her. However..._

 _Just like a picture made of glass, everything shattered._

 _The smiling child started to fall into the void, the darkness reaching out to the adventuress, just as her consciousness kept shifting from the young child to the young teen, unstable._

 _"Mother?!"_

 _"Father?!"_

 _She shouted with all of her strength._

 _Monsters of the Dungeon appeared from the dark walls of nothingness that surrounded her, their claws reaching out for anything they could grasp on her body._

 _The child was terrified..._

"A-" Ais woke up from her dream-nightmare, breaths heavy again, sweat rolling down her temples. "What-?" she wanted to ask herself, but found no energy to do so. Placing her right hand on her forehead, the [Sword Princess] sighed. Looking in no particular direction of her room, the adventuress remembered the events that had transpired these few days.

One event to be more exact.

 ** _The [Loki Familia] had accidentally allowed a group of Minotaur's to escape into the upper floor, parts of the dungeon filled with rookie adventurers. On the fifth floor, Bete and Ais were able to track down the last Minotaur._**

 ** _"Hey," Bete called for her attention. "Is that a Rookie?" he asked, pointing at the direction of the Minotaur. And true, cornered by a giant Level 2 monster was a rookie adventurer, terrified inside the square shaped place he was lured in._**

 ** _"Ais-?!" Bete started, but Ais had already sprinted forwards, towards the Minotaur and the cornered Adventurer._**

 ** _Her sword quickly and swiftly cut through the monster's flesh, cutting it in little pieces._**

 ** _"Excuse me… are you alright?" Ais asked the boy who was now covered in the Minotaur's blood. She stretched out her hand for him to grasp, but the adventurer didn't react._**

 ** _The bloodied Rabbit-look-a-like boy started to mumble nonsense, not forming a simple word. Shocking both Ais and Bete -who had just arrived- the boy ran away as fast as his legs could carry him..._**

 ** _Behind her, Bete started to laugh, while Ais looked at her stretched out hand in confusion._**

The girl willed her body to rest down on the bed again, closing her eyes to try to fall asleep again.

 _(That boy...)_

* * *

 **[Dungeon's 17th Floor]**

"There is no boss in the 17th Floor, Commander!" a member of the party shouted, saluting to the leader.

"Probably killed by [Loki Familia] not long ago." a boy by the Captain's side said, his voice flat, lacking any emotion expect annoyance.

"When was the last time you slept, boy?" the Captain joked, looking up and down at the younger boy's appearance. His hair was the color of black blood, spiked. His eyes were a Golden color, much like the [Apple of Discord]. Under that rich color, blackness covered the lower part of his eyes. He wore armor on top of his black clothes. The golden plates covered his chest, shoulders, forearms, palms and shins. It was light, and on his waist, a blade was strapped on top of his right thigh. On his back, where only the hilt was noticeable, was also located a sword, covered by the long red scarf warped around his neck.

"Shut up." the boy responded, reaching for the hilt of his waist's blade. "Or should I cut your tongue?" he asked, gloved hand resting on top of the hilt of seemingly a Katana.

"Try it, brat." the Captain challenged, lowering his taller body, covered in heavier armor with a longsword on his waist, to look the boy in his tired eyes. On top of his brown hair, a pair of bear ears could be seen. "Hope you don't fall asleep while still drawing your katana."

The younger adventurer smirked, while the Captain started to laugh. "Come on, pipsquick." he said. "Our lady gave us strict orders."

"Yeah, I know." the red-haired teen responded, his left hand pulling out the blade from its sheath.

The Captain continued to walk, unfazed, just as a [Lygerfang] was cut in half by the [brat].

"This place is starting to fill up with Monsters again." a girl said, cutting another Lygerfang's head with her sword. Her hair was a Blue color, long strands waving behind her, hiding a pair of pointy ears behind themselves.

"I was starting to get bored." the red-haired boy smirked, literally throwing himself at a Lygerfang monster's open jaw, tearing it apart with his hands.

"Yannic!" the blue-haired girl called to him. "Don't get too carried away. Leave a bit for the low-class too!" the boy didn't respond though, but instead kicked off of the Lygerfang's head to slice another monster in half. Legs placed firmly on the ground, he ducked under a [Tiger Monster], stubbing its belly as it was still in mid-air.

 **[Dungeon's 15th Floor]**

The [Minotaur] roared as Yannic's blade passed through its strong flesh, cutting it with ease. Kicking off the body of the Minotaur, he launched himself at another one, slicing its head off. The next second, he was on top of another Minotaur, his blade stabbed along its spine's length.

The Captain's heavy armor _CLING_ -ed as he swirled around his giant sword at another Minotaur, slashing it in its chest, through the crystal core. The blue-haired party member sliced another monster's head with her twin swords.

"OOOOFF!" the monster's roared, all of them charging at the same direction.

"What the-" Yannic covered his eyes as a gust of wind blew through them, the giant Minotaur's running through the exit to the upper floors.

"After them!" the redhead ordered, even though he wasn't the commander, also being the first one to follow the fleeing Minotaur's.

"Yannic wait!" the captain yelled, but he was too late. "After him!"

* * *

"Come here you cowards!" Yannic yelled as he pushed his entire weight, sword piercing through the chest of the monster. He flipped in the air, the katana cutting a way out of the monster's body, soon to find itself cutting another monster's being in half. "Aaahhh!" the adventurer let out a battle cry as he lunged at more of the fleeing Minotaur's. They had already made it to the 8th floor, and Yannic could feel other adventurers around, but he wasn't sure if they were his own team's or not.

Back-kicking a Minotaur, slashing at another. Jump, duck, slash. It became a routine as he lowered the number of the standing monsters with every second.

 _(Why are you running away?! Monsters aren't supposed to do that!)_

Reverse-gripping his katana's hilt, the boy spun on his heels, slashing at all the monsters that had surrounded him.

However, the Minotaur's continued to run away. He wasn't the only one killing them.

To the 7th floor...

Yannic beheaded another Minotaur, pushing its body to slam against another, slicing another 7th floor monster in half.

To the 6th floor...

Knees bend low, Yannic kicked off the ground, blade positioned forward, piercing through the bodies of many Minotaur's, his own body coated by their blood in places.

To the 5th floor...

 _(How could they have gone this far?!)_

Not many Minotaur's were left. Maybe counting at lower than 10. His blade reverse-gripped in his left hand, the boy put his entire weight into cutting a Minotaur in half, from shoulder to belly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 _(A Rookie?!)_

Yannic grit his teeth, eyes turning to the direction of the scream, his blade still piercing through the Minotaur's body.

The boy's eyes widened as another gust of wind blew. But this time, instead of fleeing Minotaur's, he was sure to have seen the faint form of a human's body. Another adventurer had gone to rescue the rookie in need. Yannic smirked, finishing is attack that felt like it had gone in slow-motion. Just as another Minotaur was on top of him, Yannic spun on his ground-foot, sword going from down-up diagonally, his back hitting the ground just as the attack finished the monster off.

With no monsters left around him, the red-haired boy was able to get a sight of what was happening around him. Meters away from his position, he saw the cornered boy being coated in a Minotaur's blood as the Adventurer cut through its body, making the giant Minotaur nothing more than little pieces.

Every human on Orario knew who the adventurer was. Golden hair... [Sword Princess].

* * *

 **[Orario, ? Familia's Residence]**

"Goddess-sama." the Captain of the exploration party called, just as the group of adventurers passed through the main doors. "I inform that the Party has returned with no injured adventurers."

"That is good news, Captain." a Lady's voice echoed through the giant hall.

"But unfortunately, we were not able to encounter the Floor Boss. Another Familia seems to have been able to defeat it before we arrived."

"Hmm... It will take time before the Boss reappears again, won't it?" the sound of heels clicking with the floor could be heard, just as a beautiful young woman, around her twenties, walked down the stairs to the giant hall, a glass of wine in her hand. The adventurers bowed to the newcomer, her flawless skin, night-black hair, golden eyes and perfect curves clearly stating that before them stood a [Goddess].

"While on the way back," the Captain continued. "We encountered a group of Minotaur's who were able to flee to the upper floors."

"Is that so?" the Goddess asked, sipping her wine as she narrowed her eyes at the adventurers.

"Yes." the Captain nodded. "I will be giving a written report of our expedition soon, Lady Eris."

"Lady Eris!" the red-haired adventurer called for his Goddess' attention. The divine creature in turn looked him in his golden eyes and smirked.

"Follow me to my room." she responded, understanding what the young boy required. Yannic nodded, following his Goddess, receiving a few glares from some adventurers too...

Inside the giant room that was Eris' chamber, the red-haired boy removed his scarf, sword and armor, exposing his back to the Goddess.

Using a knife, Eris drew blood from her finger, letting it trail down Yannic's skin. The next second, the Grace she had given him appeared.

The shape of an apple, tattooed in black, surrounded by a lash of darkness, one that was cut through by a single knife. Around the symbol, many hieroglyphs started to appear, revealing the stats of the adventurer before the young woman.

Every God or Goddess, after descending down on Earth and sealing their divine powers, they were all able to give chosen people the power of the Grace. No matter which God it was, be it the Goddess of Strife, Discord and Chaos, The God of War or the Goddess of Beauty, their given Falna would always be of the same strength, the adventurer being the one to make the difference. With this rule, no matter to which God/Goddess you were contracted, your possibilities as a Adventurer were all the same. However, there were still Gods and Goddesses who choose their Familia members carefully, always having a condition to fulfill.

The Goddess moved her fingers along Yannic's back, rewriting the hieroglyphs tattooed there. The redhead flinched as the writing burned in his back.

"Try resting some, boy." The Goddess of Strife said, passing her bloodied finger on top of a blank paper. Yannic didn't reply, but instead took the paper from the Goddess' hand, not even turning to look at her.

 **[Yannic Streit, Eris' Familia]**

Lv. 4

Strength: A 823 — A 823

Endurance: S 900 — S 932

Dexterity: D 624 — D 654

Agility: E 537 — E 547

Magic: ?

"While you are getting better and better everyday, your magic isn't-" Eris started to say, warping her arms around his shoulders.

"I know." Yannic cut her sentence, and the Goddess only smirked in return.

The Goddess pulled the boy closer to her, letting him rest the back of his head on her chest. "Now it's about time you rest. Those begs don't suit you."

Even if he wanted to, Yannic couldn't argue with his Goddess' silent order. "But... I want to re-enter the dungeon... I want to-"

"I know what you want, child!" Eris cut him off, running her right hand through his red hair. Yannic felt a shiver run up his spine, a tiny amount of Eris' divine powers licking out from the seal that kept them locked. It was terrifying. "But the darkness isn't a time for you to wander around." she added in a low voice.

Yannic closed his eyes, getting comfortable in his Goddess' arms.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE Leave a review, and please don't forget to follow and/or favorite if you liked the start of this story. This prologue was more of a 'Introducing Chapter', stating the level/state of our three main characters: Ais, Bell and Yanic (OC) as well as the time of when the story takes place.**

 **And, please forgive me for repeating Bell's story at the start... Just who doesn't know it?!**

* * *

 **Clearance (for those new to my writing style):**

Normal dialogue/narrating

 **Author's note**

 **[Character name and Familia]**

 _ **Past Memories**_

 _Dreams_

 _(Thinking)_


	2. Familias

**A Danmachi Fanfiction**

 **Adventurer: A God's Grace**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Familias

 **[Eris' Familia, Few days later]**

"Ian, gather the rest of the exploration group." The [Goddess of Strife] ordered the Captain of her Familia. "I have a new quest for you."

"My lady!" Ian replied, bowing to his Goddess and leaving the room to call the rest of his comrades. Eris took a sip from the glass of wine she seemed to always be holding, taking a quick look at the rising sun through her open window.

Deciding it was about time to go to the main hall, the place the Familia held every meeting in different situations. Just the other day, the goddess had surprisingly accepted a deal with another Goddess.

 ** _"I hear your Famila was also targeting a floor boss days ago."_** The other goddess had told her. From there, Eris was intrigued by interest and curiosity. Without thinking the offer, she had accepted it, obvious to her were the benefits of her own [Familia].

"Lady Eris, I have gathered all the [Adventurers] capable of fighting." Ian called for her attention, and the Goddess smirked down at her little children. No matter how normal they may seem to humans, every average adventurer would be able to sense the dark aura that surrounded her children. And she was proud of that. Proud of the fear it would cause, proud of the strife between those that seek power. After all, she was a [Goddess of Tartarus], one of those feared even in [Heaven].

"My children," the black haired beauty started. "Today, I am giving you a special quest. When you are to arrive at the Dungeon's entrance, another [Familia] will be waiting for your arrival. Show no bad intents, as for this expedition, you will be partying up with this Familia."

Many of the adventurers in the group started to chatter with each-other, many words arriving in the Goddess' ears.

"However," the Goddess cut off their chatter with a dark voice. "If they are to reflect any bad intention, do not hesitate to-"

" ** _Kill_** them!"

* * *

 **[Dungeon Entrance]**

"Hey captain!" a male adventurer called. "Why are we even waiting for another Familia? Ours is strong enough to _kill_ them all!"

"Do not be so impatient." The captain replied, looking at the adventurer by the corner of his eyes. "Our [Goddess] specifically gave us an order."

"Tch! I still find this useless though."

"Your opinion will not affect this quest, Bete." The Hobbit Captain said, his voice strict. "They have arrived, anyway."

"Huh?" Bete looked at the direction Finn was also looking, noticing just then that the streets were silent. A dozen meters away from them, the two Adventurers could see a group of other possible Adventurers. In the front were three people, a tall boaz knight with heavy armor and a long sword, a young boy with red hair and golden armor, alongside a blue-haired girl possessing no armor piece.

"Is that," An [Amazoness Race] adventurer from the opposite Familia spoke. "The Bad-Famed [Eris Familia]?"

Finn nodded. "And they are our partners for this quest."

"What?!" Bete yelled in shock. "We are going to team up with those -"

"Yes." Finn cut him off coldly. "Our Goddesses seem to have come to good terms lately."

Bete grit his teeth, looking around at the group of adventurers, each emitting a dark aura. Surprisingly, all of them expect the three in the front.

"You must be the [Loki Familia]." The Giant man of the opposite Familia stated.

"Yes." answered Finn. "And I believe you are the Captain of the [Eris Familia], the Annihilator."

"You are correct in your guess, Braver. Tho, that nickname is getting kinda old." Ian joked, but his laugh had no real humor in it. "Shall we proceed with our Kamis' orders?"

"Where is the [Sword Princess]?" The red-haired boy suddenly asked, catching everyone off guard. Everyone expect the blue-haired girl, who sported a pair of pointed ears, seemingly an Elf. Instead, she face-palmed.

"Can you leave your inner curiosities for after the quest, Yannic?" she said, but the redhead ignored her, instead staring at the crowd of Loki's adventurers.

"Ais has another admirer, huh?" Bete frowned with disgust at him.

"Our Princess has entered the dungeon before us." Riveria, a High Elf of the [Loki Familia] said. "She was... impatient."

Yannic didn't reply to the High Elf, but instead pushed his way through the [Loki] Adventurers and into the Dungeon's entrance.

"That boy." the bluehead of the [Eris Familia] sighed, moving alongside her Captain and Familia, following the Lokis inside the Dungeon.

* * *

 **[Dungeon Floor: 11th]**

"What exactly are we here for?" the blue swordswoman asked her captain, slashing through a [Silverback]'s flesh. "Eris-sama didn't go into very detailed explanation." she added, grasping her second sword in hand, spinning on her heels, cutting in half three other Silverbacks that had managed to surround her.

"A group of Adventurers had encountered a new type of monster on the 25th floor." Ian answered, using his giant sword as a spear to pierce through two Silverbacks. "Their God required the help of our two Familias to defeat this new type. Apparently, their adventurers managed to gather some information, which made the God decide his chosen Familia for this quest."

"A type of monster that would require both the [Loki] and [Eris] Familias to defeat it." Fin mussed, stabbing the back of a [Hard Armored]. "It has drawn my attention."

"It has indeed." another Hard Armored was cut in half as Ian joined the [Loki] Captain.

The Blue Swordswoman slashed at two incoming Silverbacks, ducking under a Hard Armored to stub it in its unarmored belly. In a flash of gold and red, another adventurer passt by the Swordswoman, stubbing their Katana through a Silverback's skull.

"Yannic!" the bluehead called and the redhead ducked. She used her right sword to behead a Hard Armored that had tried to attack Yannic, with the boy sliding under her and slashing a Silverback, standing back-to-back with the other [Eris] Adventurer. The joined Familias had yet to catch up to the impatient [Sword Princess], but Finn assured them that they would meet in the 18th floor if not earlier. Yannic hadn't spoken a word the entire way, only cutting through the monsters that showed up.

Tiona, the youngest of the Amazon Twins threw her giant Urga in the air, the sword passing atop the two Adventurers' head, as it beheaded a group made of 5 Silverbacks. Yannic deadpanned at the giant weapon, being reminded of his Captain's.

"Captain!" the lower-rank adventurers of both Familias called to their respective leaders. Finn and Ian turned their attention to them, as soon as they had finished off with the remaining Monsters around them. Their and everyone else's attention was drawn by the cracking wall. The ground started to shake violently and the cracks grew larger, until they were about 4 meters tall, from the ground-up.

"It's an [Infant Dragon]!"

"Everyone get into position!" the Captains ordered their respective underlings.

"Just let us beat it up!" Bete complained, but still followed his orders. The Dragon's giant claw was freed from the wall-prison, soon followed by half of its body. The adventurers that had been near its location ran away, their bodies feeling hot. Those that were late to realize screamed in pain as they too found their legs carrying them away.

"Do not get close to it!" Finn shouted to his comrades. "An Infant Dragon has a 150 Celsius Grade body! It can cause harm to low rank adventurers!"

"Low Ranks, guard the Mages! Mages, start the chant to a spell that can confirm our victory!" Ian ordered his party, the adventurers moving to their respective positions. "High Rank adventurers to the front! We are going to keep it away as the Mages become ready! It may be an Infant, but it is still a powerful Dragon!"

"Tch!" Bete spit on the ground. "Just get over with it already. The [Loki Familia] can finish it on our own!"

Finn was about to reply to his fellow High Class Adventurer, but a flash of Red and Gold cut him off.

"Yannic! You moron!" Ian shouted to the flash, but it did obviously not make the boy stop. "What do you think you are doing?!"

 _(He is much like Ais...)_ Finn though to himself, smiling slightly at the boy who had run to the front to attack the monster.

Yannic unsheathed his katana, the black blade of the sword positioned to stub the Infant Dragon in its giant chest. Mere centimeters away from its target, Yannic was suddenly pushed away. No, the sword had made contact with the unscaled chest of the Infant Dragon, but instead of piercing it, the katana's blade changed trajectory, unable to cut through any flesh, also making Yannic lose his balance.

 _(What?!)_ Yannic thought, his eyes widening as he used his legs to push off away from the Infant Dragon's chest. However, before he could even land on the ground or start falling, the giant claw of the Infant Dragon made contact with his body. _(Gah!)_ Yannic let out a soundless yell of pain in his mind, now starting to fall towards the wall at high speed. _(This is no normal Infant Dragon!)_

"Yanni!" the Swordswoman called out to him, but Yannic had no control over his body.

" **[Tempest] Awaken!** "

In the blink of the eye, a gust of wind passed by the crowd of adventurers and straight for Yannic. In the next second, the redheaded boy found himself next to the wall, but in the arms of a golden haired girl.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, letting him down, as if it was something she did everyday. Yannic's eyes widened. "[Sword Princess]?" he asked, looking her straight in her eyes, a color similar to his.

"Ais! Yannic! Move away from there!" Finn yelled, and the duo was able to roll away from the Infant Dragon's tail slamming into them. "That is no normal Infant!" he added.

"I figured." Yannic replied, gripping his sword tighter as he stood by Ais' side. "And his body is hotter than 150..." he added. Yannic had learned such when he kicked off the Monster's chest and from the giant claw that slammed into him. "Normal weapons can even melt to it. Captain! Get all the adventurers to the back! Only those with High Class Weapons to the front!"

"Eh?" Ian blinked at the child. "Yanni spoke? Without mocking? Long sentences? Eh?"

"Captain! Get it together!" the blue Swordswoman yelled at him, eyebrow twitching.

"Ah, sorry Jess..." Ian apologized, but still ordered his comrades to go to the back, leaving only the top adventurers of his Familia in the front. Finn, Tione, Tiona, Bete, Gareth from the Loki Familia, Ian, Jess and three other adventurers of the Eris Familia were left to battle the Infant Dragon, following Ais and Yannic.

Ais kicked off the ground, Yannic following one step behind. The Infant Dragon lunged its giant claw at them, but Ais quickly raised [Desperate] to block it, blade intertwining with its giant nails, keeping it in place temporary, enough for Yannic to jump up and run the arm's length. Ais let go of the claw she was holding and using **[Ariel]** , she sprinted towards the Infant Dragon's belly. Yannic's blade was raised above his head, ready to slash the Monster's eye, just as Ais readied her sword to slash at the abdomen of the Monster.

The attacks were made in unison, as if by the same person. However, little damage was done to it, shocking the two adventurers. Yannic pushed his sword forward to stab the monster, but the Dragon shook violently, throwing Yannic off of itself. Ian and Finn kicked off from their position, with the [Eris] Captain catching the falling Yannic, while the Loki Captain pierced the Infant Dragon's flesh with his spear. Bete was quickly over them, kicking the abdomen of the creature. Ian swung Yannic around, throwing him directly at the Infant Dragon.

"Ahhh!" Yannic let out a battle cry, stabbing his Katana at the monsters upper jaw, back flipping when the Infant Dragon started to shake its head again. Lending next to his Captain, Yannic grit his teeth, eyes focused on his weapon that was four meters up from his position. The Infant Dragon tried to roar, even though its mouth was shut locked.

Ais positioned her [Desperate] to stab the monster again, this time actually fully cutting through. She swirled it in her hand, making the blade cut even more as it was pulled out. Ais bent her knees, shooting up at the Monster's lower jaw, spinning in the air, slashing its neck, stabbing [Desperate] and flipping on top of its head. Pulling out of its jaw Yannic's sword, Ais dual wielded. She spun in the air, slashing the area of the monster's head. Lending behind on its back, using the two sword to stop her fall.

"This is no use!" Yannic yelled, right hand reaching for the sword on his back, its Golden Hilt shining even though not reflected by any light.

"Yannic stop!" Jess yelled, noticing the movement Yannic was making.

"Eris-sama forba-" Ian started, but he was too late. Ais jumped down from the Monster's back, using **[Ariel]** to regroup with her comrades, just as Yannic unsheathed a two-finger-long part of his sword's blade. The next instance, the air became heavier, Yannic's aura changing suddenly.

"Ya-"

 ** _CRACK!_**

"Wha-?!" Yannic got distracted, letting go of the sword, which sheathed itself again. The air returned to normal again, as did his aura. The ceiling above them had suddenly cracked, and-

 ** _ROOOOOOAR!_**

-A beast's roar echoed through the dungeon floor. The ground shook violently. Yannic reached for his sword again, as the ceiling broke down, giant rocks falling down. Ian was by his side the next second, catching his wrist and moving it away from the golden hilt.

"What are you doing?" Yannic hissed, trying to get his wrist free. Ian didn't response, but instead hardened the grip on Yannic's wrist. Ais landed by their side, stabbing the Katana she had picked up in front of his feet. Ian let go of his wrist, and Yannic hesitated picking up the Katana. After he did so, the trio ran towards the rest of the adventurers, the others following them, as they tried their best to dodge the falling rocks.

The next moment, balls of flame shot up from the Mages' position, destroying the falling threat. However, the Roar continued, even though the source was unknown. Ian said nothing to Yannic, but his posture had changed. The redhead passed his fingers along the Golden Hilt, making Ian go stiff. He was ready to intercept any attempt of unsheathing it.

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

"Gah!" the adventurers started to scream in horror. "Look up!" they yelled in unison.

From the broken down ceiling, on both sides of it, two giant skeleton claws had gripped the edges. Soon enough, the claws pulled the entire body out, reviling the giant skull of the new monster. It roared again, shaking the ground beneath them. It then pushed its entire body inside the floor the Adventurers were in. Said Adventurers in turn ran away from its falling trajectory, surrounding the monster in a circle.

"What is that?!" Jess questioned his Captain, looking at the giant monster, one that leveled a floor boss in height. In was a dragon-like Skeleton creature. In the center of its ribcage, a giant black crystal was visible.

"It could be the new [Creature Type]." Ian answered, looking at the monster with narrowed eyes. "But what is it doing here instead of the 25th floor?! And its crystal is different."

 _(Don't tell me...)_ Ian's eyes widened. He looked at the two Golden eyed adventurers by the corners of his own eyes. _(You drew it here...?)_

"Hey, [Sword Princess] wait!" Yannic yelled to Ais who was meters in front of him, having run towards the monster while the group was still analyzing it. Yannic cursed under his breath, kicking off the ground and after Ais. Ian widened his eyes again, following the two kids, Jess, Finn, Bete and the Amazon twins after him.

Ais drew her sword forward, blocking the claw that was intended to slash her in half, using both of her hands to push it away, continuing her run with Ariel to make it to the monster's feet. Climbing up its shins, Ais kicked off, literally flying up to the monster's ribcage. She slashed at the Skeleton's ribs, but to no use. From the crystal in the center, a powerful gust of wind kicked Ais away from the monster. She started to fall back.

Yannic was under Ais as she started to fall. Bending his knees, he warped his arms around her shoulders, to stop the fall.

"The [Crystal] is a weapon on its own?!" the two children gasped at the same time.

"Don't recklessly charge forward!" Ian reached them, same as Finn who narrowed his eyes at Ais. "Ais! Yannic!" It was no use though, the duo left again.

"How are we going to defeat that monster if its Crystal can produce gusts of Wind?" Jess asked, having just arrived at their location, Bete, Tione and Tiona by her side.

"With such ability, we won't be able to cause any harm unless we can counter the wind-"

"I and Ais can do that!" Bete said, fist-bumping himself and cutting the Captain's sentence.

"-Even if the Mages try to chant a spell, we are still in the dark about the Monster's ability." Finn ignored him and continued. "Thus, Bete and Ais are our best options." he finished, looking at the two adventurers who were currently trying to damage the monster.

Yannic used his Katana to deflect a giant claw, using it as a shield for the passing Ais, who jump-slashed the monster's shin. Yannic was then by her side, his katana piercing through an invisible shield of the Monster. [Desperate] cut through the layers of the bones of the shins. And the beast surprisingly roared in pain. It ducked to catch the two adventurers with its claw, but the Golden Eyed duo jumped away, landing in the same distance, kicking of the climb up the monster's arm.

The black crystal shone again, just as the duo jumped away from the boned arm and straight for the ribcage's center. A gust of wind was soon to come.

 **"[Tempest] Awaken!"** Ais called just in time, a torrent of wind surrounding her completely, blocking the wind of the crystal from harming her. **"[Ariel]!"**

Yannic smirked as the gust of wind crashed with his chest, knocking his breath out. At high power and speed, Yannic was sent falling down on the ground.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The ground under him cracked on impact, creating a pit underneath the redhead. Tiona tried to go and check his state, but Ian stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" Tiona yelled at him in confusion. "He could be in a bad situation!"

"Please," Ian started, even though his voice lacked any emotion. "Leave him alone."

"What are you suggesting, [Eris] Captain?" Finn asked, lowering his spear.

"Leave Yannic and Ais to fight the new monster." Ian said, making the rest gasp. "Since the new monster appeared, everyone forgot about the Infant Dragon. It has strangely not moved from its previous location. However, we and the rest of the high adventurers should go finish it off, while the Golden pair fight the [Skeleton Dragon]. Meanwhile, the rest of the adventurers should return up in Orario, along with low-class mages. This way, the fighters will have more space and no worries for the injured. Only the Mages capable of healing should stay behind, in case any of us needs help."

"Hmm..." Finn placed a hand under his chin. "I thought of that too... However, I'm not so sure about Ais and your Yannic. I can understand Ais and Bete, but why would you send Yannic?"

"Look at him." was Ian's plain reply. Finn turned to look at the boy inside the pit. He was slowly rising to his feet, Katana still gripped in his left hand. The boy moved one step forward and the next step... He started to run, kicking off the ground just under the Skeleton Dragon. Reverse gripping [Fall], he jumped up the Skeleton's bones, striking at the invisible armor he could imagine between every rib surrounding the [Crystal]. Gripping one of the giant ribs with his right arm, the redhead pushed himself inside the cage.

With [Fall] in hand, Yannic ran for the Crystal Core. It shone again, readying the Wind attack.

"Wallenstein!" Yannic called to the [Sword Princess] who was still in air, surrounded by **[Ariel]**. Ais positioned her sword to stab the outside center of the cage, **[Ariel]** pushing her with powerful force. The Crystal released its gust of wind.

"Gaaahhaahhh!" Yannic yelled in pain, his back slamming against the cage's insides. Ais used the tempest around her to block the gust, stabbing [Desperate] right in the center of the cage, her sword's tip mere centimeters away from touching the crystal core. Ais twisted [Desperate], the bone starting to crack. The Skeleton Dragon sensed this, thus rose its left claw to slam it against Ais. Her [Ariel] however didn't allow for the attack to succeed.

"What the-?!" The bones of the claw started to shatter into dust, yet the Monster didn't stop its attack. When the finger bones were about gone, Ais' **[Tempest]** broke down, the left-bones slamming into her powerfully.

"Now [Desperate] is stuck..." Tione commented, even though she was barely keeping herself from rushing to help Ais.

Finn closed his eyes. "I can see what you mean, [Eris Familia] Captain." he said. "I shall order my Familia to retreat, as you shall do with yours. Only Riveria will remain behind."

"Wait captain!" a female voice called for his attention. Through the crowd of Adventurers, one single Elf came out.

"Lefiya?" Finn questioned her presence.

"Please Captain!" Lefiya started again, trying to catch her breath. "Let me help Ais-san too!"

Finn looked at Ian for a second, who only shrugged, clearly saying 'She is you party, not mine.' with his movements.

"Fine, Lefiya." Finn answered. "However, you should keep a safe distance away from the fight."

"Hai Sir!"

* * *

Yannic managed it outside of the cage holding the crystal. It was useless to try to attack it from up close. Ais was also trying to get up from her crash, scratches visible on her clothes and skin. The cloth on his back had already been torn apart, but his Familia's symbol wasn't visible.

"[Sword Princess]," he started, walking up to her. "It will be useless to get near it recklessly." he added.

"I know." Ais replied. "I can get close to it with **[Ariel]** , but not for long, it seems."

"What if," Yannic started, stopping to take another look at the monster whose Crystal started to shine again. "You can get close to it with your [Magic], while I will try to keep the bones from interfering with your **[Ariel]**."

"Can you manage?" Ais asked, doubting the recklessness behind his plan.

"I will manage." Yannic replied, and the two started to run towards the monster. Ais was before him.

 **"[Ariel]!"**

The Crystal released its gust of wind, but Ais was able to block it with her **[Tempest]** , while Yannic jumped up, as high as he could, lessening the chances of the gust hitting him. Yannic landed on top of the Monster's collarbone, kicking off of it and landing on top of its skull. Turning around so he could face Ais, the redhead saw the girl try to stab the center of the cage again. The Skeleton's left arm rose up again, but this time Yannic was already up in this air, falling upon the claw with all of his weight.

The bone-arm was pushed slightly down, away from Ais' **[Tempest]**. [Desperate] was already inside the cage, twisted so the bone would start to crack again.

"For how long have they known each-other?" Tione commented from behind the Infant Dragon.

"Team-working with another adventurer," Finn started, smiling at the duo. "Quite interesting." Ian nodded at his words.

"Come on Wallenstein!" Yannic yelled, as the arm threw him away. "Finish it."

 **"[Lil-"**

The word was not finished. The cage broke but the attack wasn't finished. The Monster's right arm slammed onto Ais, breaking the perfect shield around her. While Ais was still falling, the right bones started to shift, until they took the shape of a sword. The monster slammed it into her body.

Ais let out a soundless scream, slamming on the ground, creating a bigger crater than Yannic's.

Back with the group that was fighting the Infant Dragon, Tiona saw the injured Ais falling down into the ground. "Ais!" she called out to her friend, ready to rush in and help, but Finn's spear stopped her. "We will just get in the way." he said, turning his attention back to the monster in front of them.

"But Taicho!" Tiona grit her teeth, her attention shifting from the Infant Dragon to her injured friend and back to the monster again.

Yannic crashed on the ground half a minute later, using his nails to try to stop the harsh rollings he was making. Meters away from their crashing location, Lefiya started to shake. It was both from fear and helplessness. She didn't know what to do to help her fellow comrade, especially in a situation that even Ais was finding hard to survive. She rose up her shaking weapon and with tears falling down like torrents, the Elf made her decision. Magical words started to leave her mouth, a magic circle starting to form under her feet, magic gathering around her.

Ais slowly rose from her crash-point, her abdomen completely exposed, with a large cut above her bellybutton. Whatever cloth she had covering it was torn apart, only leaving her chest-plate and bottom half of her armor/clothes. Few second later, Yannic pushed himself up, his scarf missing, clothes on his back and shin torn away, together with what armor he had over said places. His Golden Eyes were narrowed, much like Ais'.

Ais started to run towards the creature again. The Skeleton Dragon rose its sword-arm, and it started to stretch longer and longer, until a bone-arm holding the sword was created. He slashed downwards, right in the location Ais was. The [Sword Princess] jumped just in time, running up the sword's length.

When her foot stepped on the sword's hilt, she jumped again, this time above the Crystal Core.

 **"[Tempest] Awaken!"** Ais shouted, the wind surrounding her entire body. [Desperate] was slashed downwards, just as the monster's free arm rose to intercept her.

 **"[Kenos] Release!"** Yannic shouted, his katana slashing at the monster's left shoulder and in the next moment, the air became heavy for just a second, just as the left shoulder was cut through, the Monster now missing a limb. However, the Skeleton Dragon brought up its sword arm, slamming it at Yannic, cutting apart his shirt and chest-plate, a soundless scream escaping him as blood licked away from his wound.

 _(Was that his skill... ?)_ Ais thought as she looked at the boy by the corner of her eye. She breathed in, ready to finish off the [Crystal Core] of the monster.

 **"[L-"**

 _(What?!)_

Instinctively, Ais used **[Ariel]** to move away from the monster, while Yannic re-crashed on the ground with a yell of pain. Just as her feet touched the ground, giant [Fireballs] bombarded the Skeleton.

"Lefi-" Ais turned to look at the Elf that had managed the attack, only for her eyes to widen as the Monster roared. "Lefiya!" she yelled, the Crystal Core shining a darker color. The young Elf's eyes widened in horror as a gust of wind blew from the core.

 **"[Ariel]!"**

"Ais stop!" Riveria order-yelled, raising her staff to create a spell to protect Lefiya.

But she was too late. Ais pushed Lefiya away from the gust's trajectory and with no **[Tempest]** around her body, the entire force of the Gust was slammed into her.

The [Sword Princess] screamed in pain, her body crashing on the ground and rolling harshly, passt Riveria and Lefiya, cuts appearing around her body, clothes and armor being torn apart as back slammed against a hard wall.

"Gaaahhaahhh!" her scream filled the entire dungeon floor, reaching the ears of Finn and the others.

"Ais-san!" Lefiya screamed in horror. _(I did this to Ais-san! ... I didn't help her... I only caused her pain... I'm such a-)_

"Get it together Lefiya!" Riveria yelled, her eyes narrowed. A strange emotion was present in her voice and it made the younger Elf flinch. "I'll heal Ais." she added, eyes closed in concentration.

 _(I can't feel anything above my right ankle... Nor from left shoulder down. My sword's fingers are also broken... My chest is heavy and I can hardly breath. My vision... is blurry.)_ Ais tried to look at her opponent, but could see nothing, blood trailing down from her forehead. _(My abdomen hurts... My back burns... my skin may be torn apart... everything hurts...)_

 _(Is this the best I can do?!)_

Riveria's eyes widened. "What?!" Lefiya flinched at her high volume. "I cannot heal Ais. Something is interfering with my magic! How-"

"What is Yannic-san doing?" Lefiya asked, looking at the injured boy, a large gash over his chest and abdomen, upper armor and clothes missing. Even his Golden Hilt-ed sword was missing. Yannic kept falling with every two steps, crawling on the ground, heading for Ais' fallen self.

"He is trying to-" Riveria started, amazed by the boy's strength. "Reach Ais." she added, smiling at the young boy who tried to push himself up again, few meters away from their Princess. "I see..."

"What is going on?!" Lefiya asked with an unnecessary high voice. "With those injuries, they have no chances to fight that Monster!"

"Don't you believe in Ais?" Riveria asked, still looking at the redhaired child.

"I do but," Lefiya started to cry again. "She can't even move and you can't heal her."

"The child has a plan." Riveria mussed.

"What?"

"[Yannic Streit], one of the few Adventurers who can't use any magic, not even from Grimoirs." Riveria explained, Lefiya's eyes widening. "That is rumored to be because the [Child of Discord] possesses a [Rare Skill], one that makes him unable to use Magic."

"Child of D-! People like that exist?" Lefiya asked. "That can't use any magic at all?" for her, an Elf that specialized in magic, this fact was unbelievable.

 _(The Skill doesn't allow any Magic to enter the boy's body either... Could he have passed it to Ais too... That would explain why, but how?)_ Riveria added in her mind, lowering her staff down. If her guess was correct, no magic that she tried to chant unto Ais would have any affect on her. "Lefiya, continue attacking the monster so it doesn't attack Yannic or Ais. If it counterattacks, I will have a shield up." Lefiya nodded her head, starting to chant again.

Slamming face-first on the ground, Yannic finally made it to Ais' feet. He crawled up to her position, his hands warping around Ais' broken arm. The girl let out a small gasp of pain, but Yannic didn't apologize. He instead placed her broken arm around his neck, his left arm around her waist, supporting her to stay up. Ais' entire left arm was limp, her body unbalanced, ready to fall down at any moment.

[Desperate] was about to fall from Ais' hand, her broken fingers unable to keep it up.

 **"[Ariel]!"** she whispered, the torrent of wind warping around her sword and fingers.

Yannic whispered something with an inaudible voice, and a golden light lined his entire body. It slowly moved towards Ais' body that was pressed against his.

 **"[Kenos],"** this time Ais could hear his voice. **"Minimum Release!"**

 _(What is he do-)_ Ais thought, but her eyes suddenly widened. Her left leg was suddenly not so tense, the entire weight of her body that was being kept by it was suddenly lifted. _(What?! My body suddenly feels... lighter?)_

"Come on." Yannic starting, shakily moving his right foot forward. "I will be your second leg."

Ais smiled slightly, barely noticeable. "Let's go!" she whispered and Yannic nodded. Their steps were slow, Ais limping and knees buckling every now-and-then. Yannic's hand gripped her waist harder, but not enough to cause any more pain. The [Sword Princess]' teeth were gritted, even though whatever the redhaired child had done to her had lightened the pain in her body.

The Skeleton Dragon noticed their movements and removed its attention from Lefiya and Riveria. The right bone-arm that held the bone-made sword rose up, diagonally downing on the injured duo. Ais grit her teeth even harder, ready to activate her [Magic]. Yannic's right leg pressend against Ais' left leg inner side, their opposite sides flat against each-other. The golden light appeared again.

The bone sword was few meters from their heads. **"[Ariel]!"** the Tempest Awoke, and the wind swirled around them. Yannic shot his eyes closed, while Ais' widened, sensing the pain of the Adventurer next to her. The only person immune to **[Ariel]** was only she [Ais Wallenstein]. The bone sword clashed with the **[Tempest]** , its trajectory changing as it hit the ground. The wind's force started to lower, even though the Crystal Core started to shine again.

"Are you capable of destroying the [Core]?" Yannic asked quickly, sensing the change in the wind's speed.

"Ye-"

"I'll send you there, then." he didn't even wait for a full answer, bending his knees just as the Crystal Core unleashed its attack. "Do not weaken **[Tempest]**." he warned. Ais did so, the wind around them starting to gather again.

Little by little, a wall of [Magic Circles] formed before them, intercepting the Gust of Wind of the Monster.

 _(Riveria?!)_ Ais thought, her eyes shifting to High Elf's position for just a second. Deciding to use the moment of the shield's distraction and the possible countdown needed for the [Core] to shoot again, both Children rose their feet as one, kicking off towards the skeleton beast. The bone sword rose again, but a wave of [Ice] froze it in place. This time, Lefiya had been able to chant a spell in time to help the duo.

Hard breathing, just as the Adventurers jumped from one misshapen part of the dungeon to the other. Slipping as the ground was unstable, bruises appearing, but they still rose to their feet.

The Skeleton Dragon roared, making even the wind around them flinch. Sounds of bones cracking and shifting filled the area around them, the back of the Skeleton Dragon becoming misshapen.

"Ais, fast!" Riveria shouted to them, predicting the move of the Skeleton monster. The bones on its back started to become longer, and the ice around the sword started to crack. "Lefiya, try holding the sword down!"

"Right!"

Meanwhile, Ais heard the shout from her parental-figure. Her blade rose up, [Desperate] coating itself with **[Ariel]** 's wind.

"Do it, Wallenstein!" Yannic yelled, blood licking from his wounds and teeth. **"[Kenos] Break!"**

Everything around them disappeared, leaving only the Adventurers and the Skeleton Dragon. Nothing had weight, as if it was just a [Mirage].

 **"[Lil Rafaga]!"**

Crick... Crack...

It exploded. Yet, just like the wave of Ice that enforced the previous one, the long bones stretched. Before the crystal completely broke, the unfortunate form of giant wings slammed itself into the two Golden-Eyed Adventurers' chest.

Gasps of pain, sounds of broken... be it [Bones] or [Cores].

After the seemingly slow-motioned impact, the two fighters were flung away from the defeated monster. Riveria rose her arms to complete her chanted spell, as two rays of silver light chased after the falling kids. However, coming within a meter radius distance, the spell's trajectory was deflected in two random direction. The High Elf grit her teeth.

"What happened?!" Lefiya asked in alarm, her entire being shaking.

"His skill..." was all Riveria said as she jumped away from their position, and towards the falling duo.

 ** _CRASH!_**

"Gaahh!"

Their backs slammed against the ground, but it didn't end there. The power behind it made the two roll on their side or shoulders, knees harshly hitting the ground beneath them.

Yannic kept his arm warped around Ais, not willing to let go for a second. With his free hand, the redhaired boy managed to stab his sword on the ground, finally halting their 'rolls'. Ais was unmoving, the use of **[Ariel]** taking its toll on her.

His back was against the cold ground, perhaps now skinless, just like Ais', whose head was resting in his chest. Yannic let go of his sword, lacing his right fingers with Ais' left ones, just as the girl was gently pushed away from him by the Mage of the [Loki Familia].

Riveria sat down, placing Ais' head on her lap. Noticing the laced fingers, she breathed in deeply. "[Child of Discord]." she softly called, and Yannic's eyes shot open, mixed emotion in his golden orbs. Riveria looked down at those orbs similar to her [Child]. "Please, release the **[Golden Apple of Discord]** from Ais."

Yannic's eyes widened even more, his fingers tightening around Ais'. "H-how do you kno-" he began, but Riveria shook her head. Even if the boy was to ask, he wasn't going to get any answer in this place. Yannic looked away, just as his fingertips seemed to retract the golden light from Ais' body. The second he released her hand-

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ais screamed.

"Miss Ais?!" the younger Elf had just arrived, only for her ears to be pierced by such scream. "What is wrong with her?!"

 _(This is the Skill of Discord, huh? ... I wonder what its other attribute can do... **[Chaos]**...)_ Riveria thought to herself, not answering Lefiya's questions. She instead laced her fingers into Ais' dirtied hair. "Sshh, Ais." Magic started to coat them. "It's going to be alright."

The entire pain came crashing on her. The now skinless back, the torn apart abdomen, her broken leg, ribs and shoulder, the bruises, the cuts, the side-effects of **[Ariel]**. Yannic's wounds were the same, yet his throat was closed, the [Skill] he owned being of help as a painkiller.

"Healing you may take a bit of time." Riveria continued, sure that Ais could listen to her. "I won't be able to completely heal you because of the 'aftereffects', but it should be enough for until we return to Lady Loki."

"Lefiya, try bandaging Mister Yannic's wounds."

"Wha-? Aren't we going to heal him?!" Lefiya asked, a bit of doubt in her voice.

"You can't, remember." Riveria countered, just as Ais' breath started to calm down.

 _CRASH!_

Behind them, the ground shook.

"Is Ais alright?!" Tiona asked from her running form, her team following soon after.

"We heard her scream!" Tione added, the group of Adventurers arriving at the others' position.

"She is going to be fine." Riveria assured them, as Finn inspected her wounds.

"Yannic!" Jess, the Elfen Swordswoman ran to her fellow Familia member's side. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked softly, brushing his hair off from his eyes.

Those Golden Orbs were tired, empty. "You overdid it again, huh?" the [Eris Familia] Elf added in a whisper. Nodding to Lefiya who had treated some of his wounds, Jess took her place, fixing his missplaced hair strands. Ian hovered over the two, sweat running down his face like torrents.

 _(Lady Eris is going to kill me...)_ he thought in his mind.

 _(Deal with it, old man!)_ was Jess' reply as if she had read his mind, as she deadpanned at the older man.

"After resting a bit, we should head out of the dungeon as soon as possible." Finn said, ending the silence. "We will never know when another one of those monsters may appear again."

* * *

 **[Outside, Dungeon Entrance]**

"Taicho, you should have left me to aid Ais in the battle, not that weirdo!" Bete complained for the who-knew-how-many-th time. "Just look at them now! I could have done it quicker!"

"I made my decision, Bete." Finn calmly replied. "Besides, you can consider it a bit of relationship exercise between the Familias."

"We are the strongest [Familia] in Orario! The others should be the one to seek mercy from us!" Bete continued with his point, ignoring the glares and killing intents his sentence awarded him with.

"Can we just return home?" Tiona interrupted the two from fighting any further. "Ais still needs to be treated by Loki-sama." she added, pointing at said [Sword Princess].

"This is where we part ways, [Loki] Captain." Ian offered his hand to Finn to shake, and the fellow captain did. Both Familia then headed their separate roads. However,

Two Pairs of narrowed Golden Orbs would have one final exchange.

* * *

 **A/N: And this is for Chapter 1!**

 **Character Information:**

 **1\. Yannic Streit [Eris]**

 **Race:** Human

Magic: I 0

 **Skill(s): a) Kenos**

 _ **[Kenos]' abilities are still unclear, but in this chapter, the skill managed to give Yannic enough strength to cut off the Skeleton's shoulder and made Ais' body feel lighter.**_

 **b) Golden Apple of Discord**

 _ **This skill is said to give Yannic a special attribute, but doesn't allow him to use any type of magic, nor for any magic to affect Yannic, such as Healing type spells. However, it is still not clear as to what abilities this Skill really holds. Depending on Riveria's words, this skill while not allowing for the user to be healed, it still increases their durability and pain resistance. Besides possibly his Familia and Goddess, no one is supposed to know of this skill, seen by the shocked Yannic when Riveria revealed she knew of it.**_

 **Weapons: a) Fall**

 _ **[Fall] is a black bladed katana that Yannic keeps sheathed at his waist. It is the weapon he uses the most in battles. The Katana is made with a strong mineral, making it unbreakable by normal and medium attacks.**_

 **Fun fact: _Because Yannic is neither Left nor Right handed, he forgets sometimes the side where his sheath is supposed to be..._**

 **b) Unknown**

 _ **A sword in Yannic's back, its name still unknown. So far, Yanic has never used it, Ian and Jess are charged to stop him from using it, Eris-sama having forbidden it to him, hinting that it has a special ability.**_

 _ **Yannic wears a set of Golden Armor, its name still unknown.**_

 **2\. Ian**

 **[Ian, Eris' Familia]**

 **Race:** Boaz

Lv. 6

Strength: S 965

Endurance: A 850

Dexterity: A 884

Agility: A 830

Magic: ?

 **Weapon(s): a) _Ian uses a Longsword for all of his battles, wearing heavy armor, but still moving freely in it. With his attire, Ian looks like a Royal Knight._**

 **3\. Jess**

 **[Jess, Eris' Familia]**

 **Race:** Elf

Lv. 5

Strength: B 780

Endurance: B 765

Dexterity: A 823

Agility: A 865

Magic: ?

 **Weapon(s): a) Moonlight**

 _ **[Moonlight] is the name of Jess' twin swords that she keeps sheathed on her waist. Jess doesn't always use both weapons at the same time, drawing them out only when surrounded or facing a strong enemy. Jess wears no armor, being the first introduced [Eris] adventurer who doesn't wear any protectors.**_

 _ **P.S: Happy New Year 2018!**_


	3. Banquet of Gods

**A Danmachi Fanfiction**

 **Adventurer: A God's Grace**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **A/N: To answer a guest review: Yes this story does contain Bell, but it isn't solely about Bell. As the summary states, the story has 3 main characters. This means that it will focus on those three. However, what is the point of re-writing Bell's story for the fourth time when it is still the same?**

 **Chapter 2:** Banquet of Gods

" **[Golden Apple of Discord]** , a [Skill] of two attributes." Eris, the Goddess of Strife, narrowed her eyes at the Captain of her Familia. "A [Rare Skill], one that creates a [Mental Link] between the Adventurer and the God. Riveria Ljos Alf knew about it..."

"From what Yannic told me." Ian nodded, feeling the air around them grow heavy. "However, not even our [Child of Discord] was able to get an answer about how."

"What is that trickster hiding in her Familia..." Eris mussed, sipping from the glass of wine that was officially always in her hand.

"Concerning Yannic." Ian continued, silently searching for allowance to continue to speak. Eris nodded. "While he is a strong Adventurer, shouldn't the boy try to be... more human?"

"Go on." the Goddess waved her hand around, looking away from Ian and out of the window of her room. Ian stood straight up before her, while the Goddess sat in her bed.

"Yanni is very silent."

"That is normal for him. Get to the point."

"His Social Skills are Nul." Ian deadpanned, his straight posture breaking. "The boy only focuses on the battle, never speaks and only mocks. Yesterday was the first time he talked long sentences without mocking for a while and only because it was in the middle of a fight. He is 16 now. Wouldn't it be better for him to live his life for once?"

The air was even heavier; it almost felt as if he was keeping the wall on his shoulders. "And why are you bringing this topic up to me, Ian?" his Goddess' voice was dark, and the room seemed to be tainted by the same color. "All that concerns the [Eris Familia] is the goal of the Dungeon's Deepest Floors. The Mysterious Familia, one of the strongest in Orario, the Darkest in Orario! The Familia of Strife. If a member can't deal with the outside, it is none of the Familia's concern! It is not what it stands for! We are the Familia that seek [Power], cause [Strife] and accept no [Weakness]!"

"My lady." Ian did not move, did not flinch. Eris took steps closer to him. Within arm's reach, she gently rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"What I like about you Ian is your confidence. Your will to push forward and never give up, to never go back." Eris came even closer, their eyes staring into each-other. "Yanni is a rare case, one I am not ready to let go. If keeping him safe means keeping him hidden, I'm going to get my chances. You are the [Captain] of my children for a reason, Ian. Live up to it."

"Yes, my lady." he said, his voice quiet. "However, I may have found a person who has a different effect of Yanni."

"Who may that be?" Eris asked, her index fingers gently brushing along his jaw. "I have only seen Jess make him talk."

"… Ais Wallenstein."

The Goddess' nails clenched, a cut appearing on Ian's jaw.

* * *

 **[Ganesha Familia's Home]**

"As always, this place has a weird shape." Loki, the prankster Goddess of her Familia, sighed at the giant Elephant-shaped building.

Today, she among many gods where invited to Ganesha's Banquet of the Gods.

'Banquet of the Gods'. Just as the name says, it is a meeting that only gods can attend. There is no set rule for which God sponsors it or when it is held, nor is there usually on objective. Just to make merry is the usual reason.

This night, that place of gathering is…

"I am Ganesha~!" a god with an elephant-shaped helmet on top of his head yelled excitedly. "Yeeeeeeaaah!"

He was the [Ganesha Familia]'s Presiding God. The Familia is highly ranked with a huge number of members.

"Oh, Loki-chan came."

"Such pitiful Goddess… Such glorious luck of breasts."

"I've never seen such a steep cliff."

"Idiot! That's what's good about her!"

Many voices from other Gods around the place came to Loki's ears, and she warmly smiled at their direction. However, when her face was out of sight, her lips formed a wicked grin. "Okay, I've got their faces." She whispered to herself. "When I go home I'll sink them." The male gods she left behind found themselves blushing at her smiles.

"Oh well, that shorty isn't here huh…" Loki muttered, placing one hand over her eyes as she searched for the loli Goddess. "I thought I would be able to laugh at how she is so poor she can't even afford a dress…" the Goddess continued. "I wonder if she lied…"

"Oi Loki! If it isn't Loki!"

Dionysus…

* * *

"Is this the Banquet Hall named: 'I am Ganesha'?" Hestia, the Shorty Goddess, asked no one in particular. "Whoa…" she deadpanned.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" the God in the center of attention started. "I am Ganesha, host of the 'Banquet of Gods'! I Ganesha am super-moved by the number of guests every year! Anyway, _Blah blah blah…"_

Hestia removed her attention from the Hindu God, and instead focused on chewing everything before her. She had to be careful to not eat the table too…

 _(How delicious! I must bring some to Bell-kun as a gift!)_

"Oh my, the Loli Heavy-Plot is here." Hestia froze in-between chewing. Voices from the other Gods reached her.

"What, she's still alive?"

"Speaking of which, I saw her working part-rime at a street kiosk."

"Heard she was patted by a guest on the head."

"As expected of the Loli Goddess."

Of course, after making such actions, it would be very eye-catching. Regardless of which attendees were quietly eating their meal, even if it was different from their appearances, the Gods' eyes were very sharp.

It was like she was being played, but Hestia decided to ignore them, and completely did not care about it. She was shoving food down her mouth, while constantly chewing.

"What are you doing, you…"

"Mugu? Mmmm"

A powerless voice reached Hestia's side.

Turning around, what entered her eyes was red hair and a pure red dress that almost seemed like it was burning.

Hephaestus…

* * *

"Just why did I attend this?" Eris, the mischievous Goddess, deadpanned at the building-structure.

"Welcome! I am Ga- _Blah Blah blah_ " the sounds of the Hindu God's words were shut down by the Greek Goddess' mind.

That was quick…

Her black silk dress flowed behind her with every step she took, even though the breeze wasn't strong. Her night-black hair waved behind her back, as her golden eyes pierced through the environment around her.

"I need to find something interesting, or I'll burn this place down…" Eris muttered to herself, sighing.

"Now now, that isn't the right thing to say in such place." Another Goddess told her, suddenly appearing behind her. Eris didn't need to look at her to recognize said Goddess.

"… Aphrodite." Eris muttered through grit teeth.

"Hasn't it been a while?" another Goddess asked, her voice coming from the same place as the previous one.

"I wish it had been longer." Eris replied, turning to look at the two fellow Goddesses. "Athena…"

Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Beauty, alongside Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, stood before the Goddess of Strife. Both of them in beautiful dresses characteristic of their affiliations and Familia.

"Now, show some more love, will you?" Aphrodite said, looking at the other Goddess in disapproval.

"Tartarus isn't exactly a lovable place." Eris countered, frowning at the Goddess of Love.

"That again?" Aphrodite started to laugh. "It was thousands of years ago. Forget it already."

Eris crossed her arms under her chest, looking straight at Athena's blue eyes, ignoring the golden haired Goddess.

"Why exactly are you here?" she asked.

"Oh? For the Banquet and all that." The other answered.

"I am not a fool, Athena." The black haired Goddess' frown deepened. Athena ran a hand through her beautiful brown hair. "I know." She replied. "Thus, shouldn't you also know of what is going on in [Rakia]?"

"Tch!" Eris bit her tongue, her hair slightly elevating as the air became heavy.

"Ne, it looks kind of useless to ask her now…" Aphrodite said to Athena, who continued to stare into Eris' golden orbs.

"Think about it." She said, waving goodbye to the fellow Greek Deity.

* * *

 **[Orario, Training Plaza]**

Near the dungeon, surrounded by giant walls was the [Training Plaza], created a few years ago for adventurers who wanted to train before or after entering the dungeon. It had a large clear field in the center, appropriate for any type of sparring or training. To the sides, there were various tools, pharmacy and weapon shops, selling items needed after or before the training.

Through the wooden door that was the entrance, two [Children] came through. Despite looking young, it was obvious that they were [Adventurers].

"Yanni, why did you want to come here?" Jess, the blue-haired Elf-Swordwoman, asked her comrade. "We have a training hall at home too."

Yannic didn't answer and instead stayed silent. He unsheathed his Katana, [Fall], turning to face Jess.

"You wanna spar?" she guessed, though Yannic's lips were still locked. "Couldn't you have said so before? We could do this at home too, you know?"

"The [Familia] would be watching." Yannic spoke for the first time. Jess smiled at that. "I want to spar with you in a more private place."

"A [Public] place?" Jess deadpanned.

"Less people." He countered. She groaned.

"What are the rules?" the Elf asked, unsheathing her twin swords, [Moonlight].

"No [Magic], no [Skill]. Only our muscles and weapons." The Human answered, removing the strap that held his Golden Sword from his back His armor was missing, bandages visible under his shirt. Jess herself was clothed in casual wear, consisting of blue jeans and a red shirt, a golden belt around her waist, keeping her swords' sheath.

"Your [Skill] is always active." Jess deadpanned, pointing the tip of her right sword at his golden eyes.

"… I have nothing in defense…" Yannic said, making the Elf laugh. Inside his Familia, everything was dark, mostly because of the type of [Familia] they were.

But there were some [Rare Cases], like [Rare Skills]. They were brighter, illuminating the path for the others. But that wasn't something to be fooled by. Such Adventurers were still able to destroy an average one.

* * *

 **[Banquet of Gods]**

"Tch!" Eris gritted her teeth harder, her heels literally creating cracks on the floor. Every other deity that looked at her would shrink in fear of the sight before them.

Few meters away from her stood four other Goddesses. One of them was leaving the small group, her silver hair making Eris widen her eyes.

With lighter steps, the Goddess of Strife walked towards the group of the three remaining Goddesses.

"Hephaestus." She called to the first one, a red haired Goddess. "Loki..." Her voice was a bit lower on the second name, remembering what the Captain of her Familia had told her. "… Hestia." By the third name, the air had yet again become heavy, a tiny amount of [Divine Power] slipping outside the seal.

"Eris…" Hestia narrowed her eyes, her red cheeks not making it all that threatening.

"Yo." Loki greeted nonchalantly. "She just left... How is your [Child]?"

"Huh?" Eris was caught by surprise.

"Yannic, or whatever his name was." Loki repeated, waving her hand dismissingly. "Lefiya kept yelling about how she caused harm to Ais-tan and Yannic-san."

"My child is fine." Eris answered, closing her eyes. "However," her hair started to elevate. "I heard you say that some of his wounds were caused because of your Lefiya…"

"And what about it?" Loki's face became slightly wicked, scaring Hestia that was by her side. Both Goddesses stared at each-other, the air around them tainted by their respective colors.

* * *

 **[Orario]**

"Aren't you still injured, tho?" Jess asked, lowering down her blades.

"Give me your best!" Yannic said, his Katana rose diagonally over his waist and shoulders.

Jess' eyes narrowed, the air around her surrounded by killing intent. She didn't even get into battle position, staring right into Yannic's golden orbs.

In the next second, she was gone.

Yannic grit his teeth, eyes traveling over the entire area.

 _CLANG!_

Blocking his left, than his right, swinging forward, guarding his head… Her speed was just insane.

 _(Focus…!)_

Waiting for Jess to approach him again, the boy swung his Katana, intending to cut apart the Elf's abdomen.

The bluehaired Swordwoman jumped up, just as the redhaired boy completed his swing. The fingertips of her feet landed on the blade of the Katana, her twin swords scissoring Yannic's head off.

The boy jumped back, away from the attack. Back-flipping and rolling backwards, Yannic created a distance between himself and Jess.

The Elf was quick to close it, kicking off the ground and towards the Human. She slashed with her right [Moonlight], which was blocked by Yannic's [Fall].

Her left [Moonlight] was reverse-gripped, downward slashing at the redhaired boy.

"Gah…" Yannic groaned as the sword's blade impacted with his shoulder. Jess back-kicked the boy's chest, earning a louder yell of pain.

* * *

 **[Banquet of Gods]**

"Those two are at it again…" Hephaestus sighed, shaking her head at the fighting Loki and Hestia. Eris was by her side, eyes narrowed at the stupidity before her.

Just earlier, before Hestia had interrupted them, she had entered a staring contest with Loki. With a closed eyed Goddess…

"Are they children?" Eris asked, deadpanning at both the two Goddesses and the betting Gods/esses around them.

"Did Aphrodite and Athena approach you too?" Hephaestus asked, her voice low and serious.

"Yes." Eris simply replied, sighing in annoyance.

"What are you going to do?" the fellow Greek Goddess asked again. "This is a matter between all Gods, especially the Greek ones."

"This is a matter of Ares and his Foolishness." Eris corrected, her golden orbs narrowed. "I descended (more like ascended) in Earth for a reason, and I'm not getting into his troubles anymore." The Goddess said, placing a hand over her eyes, moving a few steps back.

"But, if his plan is to succeed, it will affect all Familias on Orario." Hephaestus continued, looking at the Goddess of Strife from the corner of her eye. Her posture had changed. Her mouth was slightly open, sharp teeth showing. Her black hair was wild, as one single golden orb looked back at Hephaestus from between her fingers. Eris' body was slightly leaned back, giving her an intimidating appearance. Her aura had also changed.

"In that case," Eris started with a voice that reminded Hephaestus of the days back in Heaven, the days when Eris was a Goddess of Tartarus. "I will kill anyone that threatens my children with my own hands."

* * *

 **[Orario]**

"Gaah!" Yannic yelled as his Katana shook from the impact with Jess' [Moonlight]. He lost his footing, the force behind the attack sending him rolling back on the ground.

"That should be enough for today, Yanni." Jess said, placing her left [Moonlight] over her shoulder, looking down at the fallen boy with a smile. "You are still healing."

"B-bu-" Yannic started, trying to push himself up. However, he froze, his chest throbbing.

"No buts, Yanni." Jess narrowed her eyes. "I order you."

"Tch." Yannic looked away from the Elf, who only laughed.

"Y-you…" the redhead grit his teeth, pushing himself up. "Jess Ansbach, I wi-"

The Elf sighed, raising her right leg at high speed, hook-kicking the boy.

"Gah!"

"Quit it already! Wha- He passed out?!"

Jess Ansbach, the Level 5 Elf Adventurer; [Vice-Captain] of the [Eris Familia]. Those who have heard her name or have seen her [Skill] and [Magic] also recognize the girl as: [North Disaster]. One of the few First-Class Adventurers, and perhaps one of those capable of defeating the [Skeleton Dragon].

Said female sighed, running a hand through her blue hair. "I'll meet you at home." She waved him off, the boy just starting to regain his consciousness.

Entering from the wooden gate was a group of four female adventurers. Jess immediately recognized them, just as she passed through the same gate.

Tione and Tiona, the Amazon twins.

Lefiya, [Loki Familia]'s mage. And…

Ais Wallenstein.

Jess closed her eyes.

 ** _"Ian!" the Elfen Swordwoman called to her Captain. "You wanted to meet me?"_**

 ** _"Jess, as the Vice-Captain of this Familia," Ian started, his eyes narrowed, voice emotionless. "I am sharing with you an order from our Lady."_**

 ** _"Yannic Streit is forbidden from ever being in the presence of Ais Wallenstein."_**

The Elf shook her head.

 _(I may be going against an order, but… If it can help Yanni…)_

Jess allowed the four Adventuresses to pass by her, heading straight for the location of the slowly waking up Yannic.

"Hey Ais!" Tiona called to her comrade. "Isn't that the boy who fought the [Skeleton Dragon] with you?"

"Yannic Streit?" Ais raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking at the fallen boy few meters away from them. Few meters away from them, Jess' pointy ears caught their words. She raised an eyebrow. She even knew his full name…

"He seems to be unconscious." Lefiya said, her hands balling up before her chest in worry.

"No, his eyes are open." Tiona countered, now hovering over the redhead. The other three girls were soon by her side.

"Is it safe to approach someone from another Familia?" Lefiya asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I don't care! I want to fight him!" Tiona yelled, fist-bumping herself. "I want to see his abilities up close!"

"A-are you okay?" Lefiya asked as Yannic slowly rose up. He flinched as his wounds started to hurt again. The redhead didn't answer Lefiya's question or the others'.

"Hey! Fight me!"

Yannic didn't respond, look or even pay attention to them. His attention was caught by the golden eyed Adventuress that stood by his side.

"How- What did you do to me back then?" Ais asked, her eyes narrowed. Yannic opened his mouth, but decided to show it instead. He raised his index and middle finger, making Ais flinch. Gently tapping her forehead with his right index, pressing the tip of his finger against her skin.

The golden light appeared on the area of connection.

 _CLANG!_

With speed that was impossible to catch, Ais' sword had been unsheathed, smashing against Yannic's katana, unsure who had attacked and who was defending.

 **[Golden Apple of Discord] Break**

He whispered, only the two of them being able to hear it. The next moment, the wind around them shifted, the redhead fleeing for the door.

* * *

 **[Banquet of Gods]**

Hephaestus found herself smirking. "That is your decision, then."

Eris' posture didn't change, a slight laugh escaping her lips.

"By the way, has Yannic used [Golden Scale] these past months." The redhaired Goddess asked, genuinely curious.

"No... I forbade it to him." The blackhead answered, her posture relaxing a bit. "As its crafter, you know what it can do."

"Indeed." Hephaestus' smirk widened. "[Golden Scale], a sword crafted by the scales of a [Golden Dragon], just as its name states. The only sword I have crafted…"

This time, it was Hephaestus that took an intimidating posture, much like Eris', yet it held a different power behind it.

"… Capable of killing a [God Class]."

* * *

 **Character Information:**

 **Jess Ansbach**

 **[Eris Familia]**

 **Age:** 16

 **Affiliation:** Vice-Captain

 **Level:** 5

 **Strength:** B 780

 **Endurance:** B 765

 **Dexterity:** A 823

 **Agility:** A 865

 **Skill: []**

 **Magic:[]**

 **Alias:** North Disaster

* * *

 **Yannic Streit**

 **[Eris Familia]**

 **Age:** 16

 **Affiliation:** Member

 **Level:** 4

 **Strength:** A 830

 **Endurance:** S 950

 **Dexterity:** D 670

 **Agility:** E 555

 **Magic: [EMPTY]**

 **Skill(s):** [Golden Apple of Discord]

[Kenos]

 **Alias:** Child of Discord


End file.
